


No Touching

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, maid frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> 9/?

Frank steadied his hands as he stepped up onto the landing and turned, walking down towards Gerard’s office. He was equal parts excited and nervous as he came closer to the door.

Gerard had come to his room early that morning, before Frank had even gotten dressed, and told him he would be receiving his punishment when he brought up lunch. He hadn’t given any clues to what the punishment would be.

He stood at the door, carefully shifting the laden tray to one hand, and opened it. “I’ve brought your lunch, sir,” he said, stepping into the room.

“Thank you, Frank,” was the reply the got. Gerard was hunched over his desk, scribbling something into a notebook before he looked up and smiled.

Frank casted his eyes down and placed the tray on the desk, next to the book.

“Shut the door and come back over to my desk. You will receive your punishment for lying to me,” Gerard said calmly.

Frank nodded and turned, moving to the door. He closed it quietly and made his way back to the large desk, standing opposite of Gerard. He kept his eyes on the wood, gloved hands folded together in front of his hips. He could hear a drawer opening and three items were placed on the desk.

A small bottle, a white controller, and a small white wireless vibrator.

He knew it was a vibrator. He had the same one in blue in his nightstand only it wasn’t wireless.

“I assume you know what your punishment will be?” Gerard asked, pushing himself up from his chair.

Frank looked up and swallowed. “Yes, sir. S-should I…?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to insert it,” he suggested, stepping around the desk. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

Frank nodded quickly. “Y-yes, sir!” He felt his face grow red at his eagerness and looked back down to the desk.

Gerard’s hand brushed against his back, just between his shoulder blades, and nudged him forward. “Lean over the desk and relax. But… tell me if I hurt you?”

He sounded unsure and Frank heard him let out a breath. He nodded, letting Gerard know he understood, and placed his hands on the desk, spreading his legs and leaning down. He laid on the wood and adjusted his arms, relaxing quickly.

Gerard slid his hand down Frank’s back as he moved. The dress was pulled tight around his hips, exposing the simple black panties he wore. He rucked the bottom of the dress up higher and hooked his fingers under the panties, feeling Frank tense under his hands. Pausing, Gerard waited for Frank to relax before removing the article.

The panties were stretched tightly around the top of his thighs and Frank closed his eyes, waiting.

Uncapping the bottle and picking up the small toy, Gerard coated it thoroughly and crouched. “I’m inserting it now,” he said, making sure Frank was ready.

Frank grunted and nodded, relaxing his muscles. He sucked in a breath when the toy slowly entered him, letting his body adjust to it before moving farther in. He exhaled when the toy was completely inside him and Gerard extracted his finger.

Gerard stood and walked back around his desk, watching as Frank stay on his desk for a moment. He opened a bottle of hand sanitizer and cleaned his hands before sitting back in his chair. “I will have the controller and you will do your job as normal. The punishment will be administered when I see fit and for as long as I see fit,” he stated and Frank nodded, taking a deep breath as he pushed himself up from the desk. “If you feel you are about to come, you may take a few moments to wait in private but you may not touch yourself until I dismiss you from work at the end of the day.”

“Yes, sir.” Frank carefully pulled his panties back up and smoothed the dress over them. He stood in front of the desk, waiting for Gerard to let him have his lunch. “I-if I do come? Um, from… from the punishment?”

“Then you may clean yourself and go back to working,” Gerard replied, grabbing the glass from the tray and taking a sip. He set the glass back and observed Frank. Grabbing the controller, he saw Frank’s eyes widen. His thumb hesitated over the power button before pressing down and turning the toy to a low setting.

Frank tensed and bit his lip, hands clenching by his sides. The vibration was slow and light but it filled his whole mid-section with a tingling sensation.

He turned the toy off after a minute and Frank let out a shaky breath. “You may go have your lunch now,” he said, setting the controller next to the tray.

“T-thank you, sir,” Frank mumbled. He turned, a little shakily, and left the room.

He paused to lean against the wall when he entered the hallway. _Wonder what the range is on that thing?_ Taking a deep breath, Frank headed down the stairs, wondering when Gerard would turn the toy on again.

He got his answer when he had finished eating his lunch and the vibrations started, slowly at first, then increasing. He had to grip the edge of the table and concentrate on his breathing, making sure he absolutely did not moan while in the presence of Sally and John.

“Francine? Everything okay, hun?” Sally asked, frowning at him.

He nodded and cleared his throat. He hadn’t told the rest of the staff he was male yet, not knowing how they’d react to him lying to get a job. “I-I’m fine. Just a stomach ache.” The second he finished speaking, the toy shut off and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you need anything?” she asked, stepping closer to the table.

“No, thank you,” he replied, shaking his head shortly. “I need to get back to work.” He stood slowly, keeping the toy from shifting too much inside him, and took his empty dishes to the sink.

Sally made a noise of disapproval but Frank ignored it, removed his gloves, and washed the dishes. He set them into the dish drainer and dried his hands, pulling his gloves back on as he left the kitchen.

Gerard continued to turn on the toy during the remaining hours of Frank’s work day. There was no pattern to it and he varied the speed.

He had been hiding in Gerard’s bathroom for nearly ten minutes after the vibrator was set to what Frank could only assume was its highest setting. The hard on his dress did nothing to hide was the least of his problems. He had nearly came while vacuuming the bedroom.

The vacuum was still on, filling the room with noise and blocking out the sound of Frank’s whines. He had just pressed his palm to his cock when there was a sharp rapping on the door. He jumped and yelped, free hand flying to his chest.

The vacuum ceased and the door opened. “Frank, what are you doing?” Gerard asked, eyes trailing down to the hand still pressed over his dick. “I thought I said you could not touch yourself?”

Frank whined and pried his hand away, gripping the counter behind him. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said and bit his lip hard. He saw the controller in Gerard’s hand, his thumb hovering over the button teasingly. “Please,” he pleaded, looking back up to the older man.

Gerard hummed and walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him. He came to a stop in front of Frank, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, and smiled. “Please what?” he asked.

Frank licked his lips and swallowed. He saw Gerard’s eyes roaming down his body, saw the smirk on his face when they reached the obvious boner before trailing farther down and taking in his trembling legs. “May I come?” he whined. “Please, sir?”

“I never forbade you from coming,” Gerard replied, looking back up at Frank’s face. “Only that you could not touch yourself.” He pressed a button on the controller when he finished speaking and Frank whimpered as the vibrations increased.

The toy was pressed dead on his prostate, having shifted during the day, and Frank was on the brink of orgasm. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, clenching his fingers around the marble countertop while Gerard watched him quietly. A low moan escaped his throat and he blushed heavily as more followed. He half expected Gerard to touch him but he merely stood there, watching. Frank had managed to crack his eyes open, noting the tenseness in Gerard’s shoulders, the way his fingers flexed over the plastic controller, before they shut tightly and he came with a groan. He could feel it quickly cooling in the panties.

Gerard had switched the toy off after another minute, when Frank had started to twitch just slightly. “You are dismissed for the day,” he said. “Remove the toy, clean it, and place it back on my desk before you go to your room.”

Frank blinked his eyes open just as Gerard turned to leave the bathroom. He took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, relaxing his hands. He nodded to himself and the door was shut, giving him privacy.


End file.
